The present invention relates to a method of stretching and blow molding of a synthetic resin bottle with a base cup and, more particularly, to a method of molding a synthetic resin bottle with a base cup for use in soft drinks, for example, by stretching a parison with a bottom and blowing air thereinto.
There is known a method in which a parison with a bottom is stretched to the bottom surface of a base cup which has been placed on the bottom mold of a blow mold; and air is blown thereinto to mold a bottle and, at the same time, the base cup is allowed to adhere to the bottom of the bottle. This method, however, is not practical in the preparation of bottles with base cups because most of the base cups drop off during use since they are merely allowed to adhere to the bottle.